Cuando los niños eran niños
by aoibird6
Summary: A Castiel le provocaban cierta fascinación y curiosidad los niños, pequeños mundos hedónicos pero cuando lo conoció a él, su percepción cambió y comenzó a añorar los buenos tiempos, cuando los niños eran niños.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Cuando los niños eran niños.

**Personajes: **Cas, Dean,Sam, John, Mary, July, Miguel, Zacarías.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Drama, Angst.

**Notas del fic:** Esto se puede considerar como un Pre-serie, es la primera vez que Castiel conoció a los Winchester.

**Resumen:** A Castiel le provocaban cierta fascinación y curiosidad los niños, pequeños mundos hedónicos pero cuando lo conoció a él, su percepción cambió y comenzó a añorar los buenos tiempos, cuando los niños eran niños.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1 **

La humanidad tiene una serie de complejidades difíciles de entender para otras especies, especialmente para seres celestiales. Por más tiempo que dedicara Castiel a mirarlos, había un grupo dentro de las creaciones de su padre que escapaba de su entendimiento: Los niños. A diferencia de los adultos, esos pequeños eran todo un mundo en sí, con una simplicidad tan grande que resultaba extremadamente compleja para el ángel pero era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba, fascinaba y llamaba su atención.

Las guerras en el cielo lo mantenían ocupado gran parte del tiempo y no era de gran ayuda que sus enemigos, fueron los mismos que antes eran sus hermanos. Los demonios y ángeles caídos estaban causando más problemas que nunca y Castiel conocía la profecía, muy pronto Lucifer saldría de su jaula, trayendo consigo el apocalipsis.

Cuando regresó victorioso del terreno de batalla junto a los ángeles que dirigía, uno de sus superiores lo llamó y sinceramente, se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio.

-¿Me has llamado, Miguel?

-Tengo una misión muy especial para ti, Castiel.

El arcángel era un fiero guerrero en las batallas y el ángel estaba orgulloso de tener un hermano así de fuerte, leal y que procuraba el bien tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Escuchó atentamente las palabras del mayor y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que baje a mirar a una familia humana?

-Sí, mirar y vigilar, no quiero que interactúes con ellos, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, señor.

-Ahora ve.

Castiel no comprendía las intenciones tras la misión que le dio Miguel pero aún así lo hizo y descendió a la tierra sin perder más tiempo. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo encontrar a sus objetivos y apareció en la casa mirando el lugar curioso, una vocecita chillona llamó su atención y atravesó el umbral de la puerta hasta la sala de estar, donde había un niño rubio asomado en la ventana, intercalando la vista entre la calle y el reloj en la pared.

-No van a llegar antes porque estés pegado a la ventana todo el día- dijo una joven entrando al cuarto con dos refrescos.

-Pero July, ya tardaron mucho en regresar, papá dijo que estaban en camino, ¿Y si les pasó algo?

-Lo único que va a pasar, es que te sentirás mal si no te calmas, ahora ven aquí, te traje un rico jugo.

-Está bien.

El niño se sentó en el sillón mirando los dibujos animados mientras tomaba su jugo. Castiel se acercó a ellos, sin perder detalle de lo que hacían y las caras que hacia el pequeño mientras miraba las caricaturas en la televisión. Los niños siempre habían llamado su atención pero ese en particular, tenía algo extraño y sentía como si aquella no sería la única vez que se encontrarían. Estaba oscureciendo cuando un ruido del exterior llamó su atención, el rubio se levantó casi de un salto para ir corriendo a abrir la puerta, seguido de la joven (que por lo que entendió en ese momento, era su cuidadora mientras sus padres regresaban)

-¡Papiii! ¡Mamiii!

Se quedó mirando con curiosidad la escena, un hombre de cabello negro bajó del impala y rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto, segundos después bajó una mujer de cabellos rubios, sosteniendo un pequeño bultito en sus brazos. El niño ya estaba encima de ellos, dando varios saltitos en un vano intento por ver lo que sostenía su madre.

-Tranquilo, colega- dijo el hombre tomando su mano- Vamos adentro y podrás conocerlo, está haciendo frio y no queremos que mamá y el bebé se enfermen ¿verdad?

-Sí papi.

La joven que estaba cuidando al rubio, felicitó a la pareja por el bebé y luego se marchó de ahí. Siguió a los humanos hasta una habitación y observó como la rubia se acostaba sosteniendo el bultito en sus brazos antes de que el niño trepara a la cama para descubrir la manta blanca.

-¿Él es mi hermanito, mami?

-Así es, es muy lindo ¿Verdad?

-Mmm.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el hombre sentándose junto a ellos para acariciarle el cabello a su hijo mayor- ¿No estás contento?

-Es que… ¿Cómo va a jugar conmigo si está durmiendo?- la rubia sonrió con ternura.

-Jugará contigo, cariño, cuando crezca un poco más.

-¿Y me querrá?

-Claro que sí, te va a querer mucho- eso hizo sonreír al pequeño rubio.

-Yo también lo quiero mami, aún cuando no juegue conmigo y se pase el día durmiendo pero tiene que crecer rápido para que juguemos mucho, mucho.

-No te darás ni cuenta cuando el pequeño Sam esté jugando contigo en el jardín- respondió su padre.

-Genial- miró al bebé y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- Quizás no me escuchas pero yo también te quiero Sammy, será muy divertido tener un hermanito, así que date prisa y crece para que juguemos.

Castiel observó a los humanos ladeando un poco la cabeza, las familias lo desconcertaban porque no funcionaban igual que en el cielo pero también le gustaban, especialmente lo que estaba percibiendo del rubio hacia su hermanito menor. Seguía sin comprender las intenciones de Miguel al encargarle esa misión pero la cumpliría hasta el final y observaría muy de cerca a los Winchester.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews mayrasantanna, lily-castle, Green y LadyAniMangaXD. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2 **

El ángel llevaba seis meses observando a los Winchester y varias veces al día, se descubría siguiendo al pequeño rubio. Luego de la escuela, llegaba corriendo a casa para ver a su hermanito menor y ayudarle a su madre a alimentarlo con la mamadera. Le estaba gustando mucho todo lo que percibía de Dean, no solamente por Sam, sino que por toda su familia. Había ocasiones en que Mary y John se peleaban pero el rubio seguía estando ahí para su familia. Tal como lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

-¿Quieres que corte los bordes?

-Sí.

La rubia lo hizo para luego revolverle el cabello con cariño e ir a la cocina. El ángel se acercó lentamente, las cosas no eran tan maravillosas entre el joven matrimonio y el pequeño ya se había dado cuenta de ello, aún cuando sus padres suponían lo contrario. Un ruido llamó su atención, al igual que la de Dean y ambos miraron a Mary, quien respondía algo molesta el teléfono.

-No John, no tendremos esta conversación de nuevo, ¿Qué hay que pensar? Tienes dos hijos en casa.

Hace unos días, la pareja tuvo una discusión y John se marchó de la casa. La rubia se encargó de inventarle una excusa creíble al pequeño, aunque Castiel sabía que no le creyó del todo y no le pasó por alto la tristeza en la voz de su madre.

-No hay nada más que hablar.

Mary cortó la llamada afligida y en un gesto que no se esperaban (ni la mujer, ni el ángel) el pequeño se levantó de su lugar para ir con ella y abrazarla por la cintura con fuerza.

-Está bien, mamá, papá aún te ama y yo te amo, jamás te dejaré.

-Tú- la rubia le acarició la mejilla- Eres mi angelito. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena, cada vez le resultaban más y más fascinantes los niños. Eran diminutos mundos hedónicos que a su parecer, los humanos deberían conservar aún cuando crecen y se vuelven adultos. Luego del desayuno, siguió a Dean hasta el segundo piso, observando cómo se acercaba a la cuna donde se encontraba su hermanito menor.

-¿No puedes dormir, Sammy?- preguntó cuando el menor lo observó unos segundos antes de llorar- No Sammy, Shhhh, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Hay que cambiarte el pañal? ¿Tienes frio?- se aseguró de comprobar todo lo que dijo antes de tomar su manito con cuidado y el pequeño lo miró, dejando de llorar- ¿Te sentías solito, Sammy? No tienes que asustarte, yo nunca te dejaré, y papá y mamá tampoco.

El niño comenzó a tararear una canción y Castiel la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma que Mary le cantaba por las noches antes de dormir. Se quedó con la mirada fija en ellos hasta que escuchó unos pasos y la rubia entró al cuarto para ir con su hijo mayor.

-Mami- sonrió antes de seguir susurrando- Mira, Sammy se durmió.

-Claro que sí- le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Él sabe que estás cuidándolo y lo quieres mucho, eso lo hace sentir mejor.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, serás un muy buen hermano mayor, Dean.

-Yo lo quiero mucho, mami, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en crecer para que juguemos?

-Un tiempo más pero ya verás como pasará muy rápido.

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, últimamente, estaba sonriendo demasiado seguido desde que le asignaron esa misión. No tenía idea de cómo se involucraban los Winchester en su camino pero tampoco lo pensaba mucho, comenzaba a gustarle estar ahí.

De vez en cuando, Miguel lo llamaba para que reportara sus observaciones en terreno y luego le indicaba que regresara a su misión. Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas por un tiempo pero finalmente se complicaron y tuvo pequeñas luces de que hacia ahí cuando Azazel apareció a reclamar lo que le pertenecía: Sam Winchester. Durante ese año, el demonio había hecho varias apariciones en diferentes lugares pero siempre se movía con cautela y se mantenía bien oculto. Castiel quiso ayudar a los Winchester, matar al demonio, salvar a Mary y evitar las consecuencias que esa fatídica noche tendría pero se le dio una orden muy clara "Observar y vigilar", y eso fue lo que hizo.

El ángel menor era un fiero guerrero celestial, había asesinado a muchos enemigos con su espada, ángeles desertores, demonios y seguidores de Lucifer que intentaban llegar al cielo para corromperlo. Siempre siguió ordenes y varios de sus hermanos lo admiraban por eso pero fue ahí, observando como Azazel cumplía su cometido, como Mary tenía una muerte horrible, como John enfrentaba la peor de sus pesadillas y como Dean, sin entender que ocurría cumplía la primera (de muchas otras) ordenes de su padre sin cuestionar. Fue ahí, en donde por primera vez, Castiel se planteó seriamente hacer caso omiso a una orden y actuar por lo que dictaba su instinto pero no lo hizo, porque era un ángel, un soldado y tenía una misión muy clara "Observar y vigilar".

Luego de esa fatídica noche, el ángel menor comprendió lo que eran las "consecuencias" y por primera vez en su larga existencia, experimentó una pequeña sensación de remordimiento y se planteó algo que solo había visto en los humanos, el "¿Qué hubiera? ... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si decide intervenir en todo eso?

-¿Dónde está Miguel?- preguntó observando a su superior.

-No hay razones para que lo veas, tú tienes una misión que cumplir, Castiel.

-Necesito hablar con él, Zacarías- dijo mirándolo fijamente y el mayor sonrió.

-Cuida tu tonito conmigo, no olvides la posición que ocupas.

-Sí… señor- respondió bajando la vista.

-Era necesario que miraras, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos averiguar los planes de Azazel con esos niños y para ello, los eventos deben seguir su curso.

-No entiendo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, ahora regresa a tu misión.

-Sí señor…

Castiel regresó con los Winchester, con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo y que las cosas empeorarían los siguientes días.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3**

El ángel observaba con pesar como las cosas habían cambiado tanto luego de la muerte de Mary. Ya no quedaba rastros del padre amoroso que solía ser John, ahora estaba consumido por un odio muy grande por la "cosa" que asesinó a su querida esposa y fue así como llegó al pasado de la rubia, descubriendo quien fue realmente: una cazadora. Poco a poco las cosas se iban aclarando para él y entendía un poco la relevancia que tendrían los Winchester en un futuro cercano pero se cuestionaba las acciones de sus superiores cuando veía al par de hermanos, especialmente a Dean.

Las primeras semanas fueron complicadas para la familia, se estaban quedando en una casa rentada pero John pasaba bastante tiempo fuera, bebiendo o haciendo un poco de investigación. Lo cual dejaba al rubio cuidando de su hermano menor y eso no le gustaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que un niño iba a cuidar a un bebé? Había observado a otros humanos antes y sabía que eso no era lo adecuado.

Ese día no fue diferente, luego del medio día, John arregló sus cosas para marcharse a quien-sabe-donde. Dean lo miraba ir de un lado al otro del cuarto hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

-¿A dónde vas, papá?

-Tengo que salir un par de horas, regresaré al anochecer-se colocó la mochila en la espalda- Quiero que mantengas todo cerrado y cuida bien de Sam.

-Papá…

-¿Qué?

Castiel miró fijamente al pequeño, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, "_Quédate conmigo, te necesito"_ pero no lo hizo y el mayor se marchó. El ángel siguió al niño hasta la cocina, en donde tomó una de las mamaderas que estaban hechas y fue al segundo piso para ir al cuarto donde su hermanito estaba. Acomodó al bebé sobre la gran cama, rodeado por unos cojines para que no se cayera y lo puso contra su cuerpo.

-Sammy, tienes que comer- el bebé abrió los ojos observándolo- Tienes que comer, Sammy, papá regresará por la noche, así que estaremos solo los dos pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.

Al ángel lo conmovió la escena, el rubio estaba muy mal luego de la muerte de su madre pero tuvo que guardarse todo eso para no causarle más problemas a John y lo peor de todo, era que el niño alegre de antaño comenzó a perderse. Luego de darle de comer a Sam, lo recostó con cuidado.

-Duerme, Sammy, yo estaré cuidándote.

Le tarareó la misma canción que su madre le cantaba antes de dormir y Castiel negó despacio. Eso no era lo que debía estar haciendo un niño.

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos lo mismo, John se iba por horas de casa, dejando a Dean a cargo de todo. El permanecía junto al niño, quien estaba mirando por la ventana con nostalgia y Castiel supo que quería salir un momento a jugar, porque a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un niño. Por primera vez, hizo caso omiso de las órdenes de Miguel y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

_-Ve, yo cuidaré a Sam. _

El rubio miró a su lado extrañado pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, se decidió por salir y el ángel se sintió satisfecho con su decisión. Subió hasta el cuarto del pequeño Sam y se quedó cuidándolo. Los siguientes días hizo lo mismo, le gustaba notar que cada vez que Dean regresaba, lo hacía con una sonrisa en los labios. Una vez lo siguió y descubrió que iba a un parque cercano, a jugar a la pelota con otros chicos. Lamentablemente, la diversión del pequeño no duró mucho y un día que Castiel cuidaba al bebé, John regresó de improvisó. El regañó que recibió Dean, fueron un montón de gritos y reclamos que no se merecía, ¿No se suponía que los padres cuidaban a los hijos? El ángel se sintió enfadado con ese humano, especialmente cuando el rubio se encerró en su habitación llorando y sintiéndose como si fuera lo peor del mundo, cosa que no era así.

-Dean…

Permaneció cada segundo de los siguientes días junto al menor, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba percibiendo en él y como el brillo de su alma, poco a poco se iba apagando. Pensó que las cosas no podrían empeorar pero estaba muy equivocado y ahora que John se había metido de lleno en las cacerías, los dejaba solos por días o en casas de diferentes personas o en una iglesia. El ángel estaba cada vez más enfadado con ese hombre, ¿Cómo podía dejar a sus hijos solos? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que Dean lo necesitaba? Que sus hijos lo necesitaban.

Como de costumbre, subió a darle su reporte mensual a Miguel y no podía evitar enfadarse ante ciertas cosas. El arcángel lo observó con cierta severidad.

-¿Eso es todo, Castiel?

-Sí señor.

-Muy bien, tu misión terminó.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

-Ya es suficiente observación y serás más útil aquí, ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

El ángel menor bajó la mirada, quería quedarse en la tierra un poco más, quería seguir aprendiendo y observando a los humanos… más bien, no quería dejar a Dean solo, no ahora que necesitaba tanto a alguien a su lado pero era un ángel y eso cambiaba todas las cosas.

-No señor…

-Este será tu último día en la tierra.

-Sí señor, permiso.

Regresó junto a los Winchester y no se sorprendió al encontrarlos nuevamente solos en un cuarto de motel. Ya habían pasado varios años humanos desde que lo enviaron a estar con ellos y que ya tuviera que marcharse, le desagradaba, lo hacía sentir mal. El rubio estaba mirando la televisión muy aburrido, las caricaturas ya no lo hacían sonreír como antes y Castiel lo sabía, hace mucho que había dejado de ser un niño, por más que su cuerpo lo aparentara. Dean se levantó para ir al cuarto y mirar que su hermano menor dormía, así que se colocó una chaqueta y decidió salir. El ángel tuvo un extraño presentimiento, conocía muy bien esa sensación y algo malo ocurriría.

-Dean no…- iba a detenerlo pero alguien lo jaló por el brazo- ¡Deaaann!

El rubio se detuvo unos segundos para mirar por última vez la habitación y se marchó. Castiel giró un poco la cabeza y reconoció a Miguel, quien lo tuvo quieto durante el tiempo siguiente. Una Strhiga se coló en el cuarto y estuvo a punto de lastimar a Sam, de no ser porque llegó John para detenerlo, la forma en que miró a Dean, el reproche y la decepción, fue lo que terminó por quitarle el último rastro de inocencia al rubio y ya nunca más volvió a ser un niño.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó en un murmullo a su superior.

-Así es como debe ser, Castiel- respondió el arcángel soltándolo- Y tú ni nadie, puede cambiar el destino, ni mucho menos una profecía.

-Solo es un niño…

-Los niños no sirven para librar una batalla, Castiel, no nos sirve así.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo entenderás en su momento, ahora vamos, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Mantuvo su mirada en el rubio con profundo pesar, sabía que el par de hermanos sería algo fundamental para los planes del cielo pero no entendía a sus hermanos, ¿No se supone que Dios los creó para cuidarlos? ¿No se supone que Dios los dejó como protectores de los humanos? ¿En qué momento olvidaron eso? ¿En qué momento olvidaron su verdadera misión? Esa fue la primera vez que comenzó a dudar sobre el gran plan celestial.

A Castiel le provocaban cierta fascinación y curiosidad los niños, pequeños mundos hedónicos pero cuando lo conoció a él, su percepción cambió y comenzó a añorar los buenos tiempos, cuando los niños eran niños. Dean ya no lo era y el ángel hubiera dado lo que sea, para cambiar eso.


End file.
